Rules? Nah you're alright
by CookieK00kie
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy; a school with seemingly no rules, save one that was made quite clear for Lucy Heartfilia on her first day- don't fall for Natsu Dragneel. "Shame I don't care much for rules." T because language and sexual humour *wink wink*


**Yo! This is my first fanfic- well actually that's not true, I have written quite a few before, but never published them hehe. So yes, my first published fanfic ^_^ **

**Myself I'm a huge Nalu supporter, so yes, this will be Nalu aha :') I also plan on writing some for other couples; so like Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Miraxus and so forth. So maybe when I'm done with this one you dudes could hit me up with some requests? Anyway, read on mina-san! **

**Disclaimer- Sadly, no, I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters T_T *cries* They belong to the fabulous Hiro Mashima.**

**-CookieK00kie**

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy; a school with seemingly no rules, save one that was made quite clear for Lucy Heartfilia on her first day- don't fall for Natsu Dragneel.

"Shame I don't care much for rules."

* * *

"Excuse me?" I practically screamed for the seventh time that morning.

It had been two hours since I arrived in this hell hole, and how far had time got me?

Not very far.

It would seem the receptionist originates from Poland (or some foreign country). Polish people; truly wonderful people once you get to know them, I'm sure...However let's just say this young lady was getting on my nerves.

She motioned me away with a flick or her hand and continued to ramble on over the phone, twirling a long strand of her hair as she spoke.

"Look, lady. If you could just get off the phone for two seconds and-"

She rolled her eyes slightly and spinned her chair around, her back facing me. Laughing hysterically at her 'friend' she continued to babble on in a foreign language, clearly taking no interest in her future customer.

Sighing I got up and walked around the dimly-lit room, my fingers trailing along the torn wallpaper.

"Don't touch that!" She hissed, her strong accent almost making it in-audible.

"Look are you going to actually answer my question or?" I sighed impatiently.

"No. Look, just go talk to the land lady. She's out back." She pointed behind her, eyes rolling once again.

Wait, is she chewing gum too? Why that-

"Thank you." I smiled through gritted teeth.

Quickly, I darted across the room, luggage in hand, towards the small door the receptionist had motioned to. I grabbed the handle and strutted inside, not really sure what to expect.

Well. This seems normal enough.

The room was small, office like. A rather small woman sat behind a huge computer, typing away furiously on the keyboard.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes?" She asked, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"Um...I'm the girl who phoned earlier; I'm interested in renting an apartment here?" I asked nervously.

"Oh! Its Lucy right? Welcome! Do you want to look around at the different apartments or would you rather just get down to business? I can recomend quite a few which would be rather suited to you."

The sudden change in atmosphere, quite frankly, shocked me.

"Actually, yeah, can we just get the prices settled first?" I replied back in monotone, like the many times I had watched my father haggle with clients.

"Of course, of course, if you'll just step this way..." She leaped up and out from behind her desk, beckoning me to follow as she headed down a small corridor.

Alright father, time to see if what you taught me has paid off.

~~1 hour later~~

Sighing in exhaustion, I reached out and grabbed the door handle to my new apartment.

I opened it slowly, taking a peek inside.

Wow. It was actually quite big- well for an apartment. Not bad for 70,000 a month. Not bad at all.

Over the years, I'd actually become quite good at haggling over prices- although this particular price was only lowered by 5,000- still, all that could be the difference every month.

The land-lady seemed nice enough, although I do have to admit she did weird me out a couple of times. Well, more on that later.

Time to get settled.

I picked up my suitcase and dragged it over to the living room, laying it down on the floor. The rest of my stuff should arrive later today. I guess I should probably head out...

Glancing over at the fitted mirror on the wall, I adjusted my skirt slightly and using my fingers, attempted to iron-down my top.

I grimaced when it just creased up again.

Oh well.

Grabbing a jacket from my suitcase, I headed over to the door and began trudging down the old stairs.

145. 145 fucking stairs. Really man?

I sighed for the hundredth time that morning- at least it'll keep me fit if I have to climb up those everyday.

I did a little salute as I passed the receptionist. She glared. Of course it didn't dawn upon me until I had left the building that it might be considered offensive wherever she may be from. Oops.

A canal ran its course along the side of the street, opposite my apartment. Small boats rowed along in the stream, drifting peacefully. I smiled, suddenly having an idea. I jumped up on to the narrow ledge separating the street from the dark waters below. Spreading my arms out wide, I walked along the ledge, wind whipping in my face.

Now this is cool.

The canal came to a stop and plunged into a small waterfall, which of course, was barred off to stop the boatmen from falling down into the watery depths. A small cobblestone bridge lay over the water, stretching out towards the high street. In the distance, I could easily spot a large building, quite colorful mind you- it looked absolutely stunning. I saw the sign flapping in the breeze and my breath caught in my throat as I saw the name.

Fairy Tail Academy.

Wow. I didn't expect it to be that grand. I thought-

Suddenly, I felt a force push into me, knocking me into the ground. Well, I mean I didn't exactly hit the ground...More like something soft.

"Oh shit, sorry. You alright?" A husky voice echoes in my ears. I look down and meet the anxious, onyx eyes of boy.

"Uh...Yeah I'm alright." I say awkwardly.

"Would you mind getting off me then?" He winks and laughs as my face turns bright red.

Seriously, my face could've put a tomato to shame.

I quickly realized the situation. His legs brushed against mine and I felt an even darker blush form on my face when I saw that my hands were resting on his chest, our faces inches apart.

I shot up like scared cat, brushing down my clothes and looking around to see if anyone else saw.

His laughter filled my ears and I turned back to him, realizing he was still next to me.

"I-uh-I-I'm really sorry..." I say, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting. I wonder why I'd never really found my shoes that interesting before, I mean they are such a wonderful colour and-

"Its okay, I pushed into you first." My head snapped up and i watched as he grinned. All of a sudden I noticed his hair- a salmon pink colour, spiked up in all directions on his head. Could he have used gel? But it looked so fluffy...

"I'm still sorry...For uh...Yeah.' I whispered, partly to myself.

"I said it was fine. I mean if you wanted to get in my pants that bad you could have just asked." He smirked at me.

I fumed. Literally fumed. You know how in animes, when characters get really angry, smoke comes off them? Yeah, like that.

I turned around and stumbled away, merging with the crowd. I heard the boy yell something behind me, but he was too far away for me to hear. And honestly, too far away for me to care. The blush crept up on my face once again as the thought of his face so close to mine crossed my mind.

I shook my head, as if trying to shake away the thought and decided to head back to the apartment. My stuff has probably arrived by now.

~~Later that night~~

Lying in bed, I began to slowly close my eyes and wander into sleep. The moon shone through my window and I smiled; I was going to like it here.

Suddenly, an image of the boy from earlier flashed through my mind and I scowled. No Lucy, stop thinking about him.

And I did.

However, somehow, the last thing on my mind that night was his piercing onyx eyes, pink spiky hair and the sound of his laughter before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review/follow/fave and feel free to PM. Tell me what you think!**

**Arigatou ^_^**

**(Oh and the artwork for the cover is by chottion on deviantart! Great artist, go check them out)**

**-CookieK00kie**


End file.
